Familiar Waters GakuGumi
by SakudaChanLovesYaoi
Summary: "You're the one," she breathed, her beautiful tail matching the elegance of her hair and eyes. Even after all these years, Gakupo still remembered her.   "Can I touch your tail?" Her giggle erupted from behind the glass. She still sounded like bells.


**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. THIS STORY IS JUST ENTERTAINMENT. I just own the plot.**

* * *

><p>The high seas were something Gakupo grew up with, thanks to his deceased parents. When they were alive, they always took Gakupo to the shore every afternoon to watch the sunset. Gakupo remembered that it was the only true time he had inner peace. Now, he was twelve years old, and his parents perished at sea, caught in a storm. They left their baby boy, their only son, waiting for them at the beach with his knee-high black boots, white pants, and purple button-up shirt. His long purple hair was always tied into a high ponytail, and held in place with his mother's finest hairband. He waited on that shore day and night, until his grandmother came to visit. She had long silky white hair and kind blue eyes. "I have some news for you my Dear. Won't you come instead for a bit?"<p>

"But I'll miss mother and father's return," he said, determined to see his parents and their ship. His grandmother sighed, pleading him to follow, and luckily getting him to come. She grabbed his hand and led him away from the waters, explaining to him that she'd make some nice warm tea and his favorite pie for dessert. Gakupo, being his young age, was glad for this news.

Later on that day, Gakupo's grandmother sat down at the table, sipping from her mug some warm Earl Gray tea she made. Gakupo also had a mug of said tea, but a slice of lemon pie to accompany it. He gazed at his grandmother with his wide, innocent eyes. She set down her mug and captured one of his hands in hers. "Now Darling, you know your parents loved you very much-"

"Loved? They still love me!" Gakupo was smart and sharp. His grandmother tried again.

"Gakupo. Listen to me." The purple-haired boy stilled, for when his grandmother called him by his first name, that meant he was usually in trouble, or something serious was going on. He tilted his head, letting his grandmother continue. She took in a deep, shakey breath. "Little one, unfortunately, there was a big storm with all kinds of danger, and . . . And your parents, their ship, everyone . . . The ship sank, my Gakupo. It sank with your parents and supplies and crew." Gakupo listened, his eyes unknowingly began to water. His grandmother wiped the coming tears away, her own eyes showing sadness as well.

"They're . . . Dead," Gakupo asked, pleading it not to be true. His grandmother nodded sadly, and flintched when Gakupo stood, an expression of pure dispair on his face.

"I'm afraid so, my Sunshine."

"No! They promised they'd be back!" Gakupo stomped his foot in anger, the wooden floor beneithe him creaking in protest. His grandmother shook her head, beginning to tear up herself. "I'm waiting for them! They'll be back!" He hurried towards the door that led to the deck, leaving his grandmother to cry for her son and daughter-in-law, for Gakupo, and for herself.

Gakupo was standing at the shore, his fists tightening as he stared at the darkened sky. The stars were out, and the moon was leaning against the horizon, pushing itself upwards. The young boy screamed out of nowhere, then leaned over to grab a rock that fit into his palm perfectly, then he chucked it at the water, angry at the sea for taking his parents. The water ate the rock, making a 'plip' sound in satisfaction. Gakupo grabbed a slightly bigger rock, then chucked that as well. Rock after rock landed into the sea. Gakupo stomped his foot once more, then threw the last rock over, and it soared the highest and farthest of all the others.

He waited for the 'plip' or a splash, or anything. It never happened. Instead, he heard a simple 'Ow!' from the waters. Gakupo stood still, dumbstruck. "Ow?" He repeated the simple word, and the rock he had thrown landed in-front of his feet. He jumped back and released a bark of surprised. The water rippled slightly out of the normal pattern, then the water split as a head popped up from the sea, several feet from Gakupo, but he could still see that it was a girl, clearly. She had huge green eyes that sparkled like jades, and her hair matched the fresh grass on a spring day. She tilted her head, showing her bare shoulders as she swam a tiny bit closer.

"Are you the one who threw rocks at me," she asked him, her voice like bells from his mother's musicbox. Gakupo stared at her with a shocked expression. The girl looked slightly annoyed, but Gakupo only guessed that emotion since she barely showed anything different on her face besides an eyebrow arch. "Are you?"

"Y-yes. I mean, no! I wasn't throwing them at you! What are you even doing in there! It must be freezing!" Gakupo looked around for any parents, ship parts, anything to tell where the girl might of come from. There wasn't anything.

"No, the water feels better then ever, actually. Do you swim?" She moved a bit closer, Gakupo judged that's the distance where his feet would of stopped touching the ground and he'd have to actually swim.

"Yes I swim. Where are your parents?"

"On the other side of the bay. They said I could explore the waters since I'm eleven now."

"Explore the waters?"

"Come swim with me!" The girl splashed the water in his direction, but it didn't reach far. She giggled and flipped backwards into the water. Gakupo fell back, amazed as he stared at her long, slim fishtail. Green scales that shimmered in the moon light looked soft and beautiful. Her tail end looked even softer then the scales and the web between the two points that allowed her to push through the water matched the same appearance as his mother's see-through curtains that Gakupo stared at for hours to try and figure the pattern.

A splash followed her flip, and all was silent again. Gakupo continued to stare at the spot she was, his mouth agap like a fish. It was a few moments before the girl resurfaced, giggling again. "What are you waiting for? The water's fantastic!" Gakupo slowly got to his feet, walking to the shoreline, wondering if he should join the girl.

"What's your name," he finally asked, leaning over to unbuckle the clips that held his boots together. The green-haired girl squealed and clapped as Gakupo rid himself on his first shoe.

"My name's Gumi. What's yours?" She clapped once more when Gakupo rid hmself of his other shoes and then his socks. Gakupo debated weither to take off his shirt or not, but then kept it on since he needed the extra warmth if the water was too cold.

"Gakupo," he responded, putting his toes into the water. He was a bit surprised to find out the water wasn't cold, but then it wasn't warm, either.

"Gakupo~ What a cute name," she purred, making the boy blush. He the gulped down his nervousness and waded into the water, inching closer and closer to the mermaid. He hadn't heard much of the creatures, but he didn't believe they existed anyways. Not until he saw Gumi, though. She was the real thing. He carefully went as far as his feet allowed him. He was currently shoulder deep in the water, a few feet from Gumi, who was giggling. "Futher, Gaku, further~" She began using a sing-song voice, which only made Gakupo more entranced as he followed her more into the ocean. His long purple hair flowed behind him, moving with the water.

Gumi kept swiming circles around him, her bare shoulders popping out of the water to show more bare skin before dipping back in, leaving Gakupo embarrassingly wondering if she wore_ anything _to cover her chest. "Do you swim often, Gaku," she asked, tilting her head to look at him. Gakupo nodded his head, smiling softly.

"My father taught me when I was very young, so I usually do swim," he answered, blinking as she got extremily close. Her tail brushed against his leg, making the young boy blush. "Um, G-Gumi . . ."

"Do you know what a mermaid's kiss does to humans," she asked, her pink lips forming the words so delicately. Gakupo gulped, keeping his legs moving so he wouldn't drown.

"N-no . . ."

"Well, let me show you," she whispered, leaning forward a bit. Gakupo's eyes widened as her lips parted slightly.

"Gumi," he breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Clifty~! Hehe. Sorry guys but I wanted to post this story so badly. It's a work in progress, but at least it's something~<strong>


End file.
